Sentimiento de pertenencia
by Ren Phanteas Mircea
Summary: Drabble 8: Hakuryu no puede en verdad olvidar, no aunque ya hayan pasado mas de diez sin verle. Tampoco le sorprende que Judal le hubiese dejado al enterarse que durante los dos años que le creyo muerto, se hubo casado.
1. Chapter 1

Judal no necesita que alguien se lo diga, sabe perfectamente lo que sucede y porque las cosas ahora han cambiado. Él es culpable, después de todo.

La segunda vez que el magi oscuro se atrevió a colocar sus labios sobre los del cuarto príncipe, Hakuryuu le dedicó una mirada llena de frustración, molestia y odio. Uno no debía de ser un genio para poder saber que el hijo más menor del difunto Hakutoku aborrecía al oráculo del Imperio Kou.

Esa tarde de otoño Judal había corrido mientras escapaba del furioso muchacho. Podía volar, pero se entretenía más estando en el suelo, dándole las esperanzas al joven príncipe de que podría atraparle.

El juego no duro demasiado, sin haberle alcanzado, Hakuryuu recupero la compostura, recordándose que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con Judal, necesitaba volverse más fuerte.

Cuando Hakuryuu viajo a Sindria y capturo un calabozo sin su ayuda; las emociones del magi se debatieron entre el orgullo y el rechazo.

Pero ninguna emoción hasta ese día se comparó a la que el magi experimento cuando el muchacho fue a solicitarle su ayuda.

Un destino corrompido, maldito, el ruck oscuro volando con agitación entre los dos. Al fin su propio candidato a rey había despertado.

Culpen a la emoción, a esos impulsos que te llegan y atropellan al saberse uno poseedor de algo propio; pues fue ello lo que llevo al pelinegro a abrirse abruptamente un camino entre los labios del príncipe e introducir su lengua en la cavidad bucal, dándole un tercer beso desesperado, uno que había esperado durante demasiado tiempo.

\- Incluso ahora, hay veces que no entenderé tus acciones, Judal -le dijo, luego del beso

Judal no necesito que las entendiese, los encuentros siguieron dándose. Besos cortos, besos largos, besos correspondidos y algunas veces inesperados encuentros en la cama.

Una madrugada, el magi caído se atrevió a mirarle mientras dormitaba. Hakuryuu lucía tranquilo, con el cabello no tan desordenado como el suyo.

"Te gusta" se dijo.

Entrecerró los parpados, recordando el primer beso.

No le habían presentado como futuro Oráculo en ese entonces, siendo solo un niño, había encontrado a un niño menor que él durmiendo bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Fue un acto inocente, demasiado suave, pero Judal emprendió la huida luego de que sus labios rozaran los del pequeño desconocido. El niño era demasiado lindo.

"Siempre te gusto"

Se apego al cuerpo del príncipe, buscando calor, suspiro, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la mano ajena. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca.

"Desde un principio estaba siempre estuvo destinado a pertenecerte"

Inclusive alguien como él podía caer en ese mundo tan tétrico en el que se caía una vez tu corazón empieza a dejar de pertenecerte y tu propia vida ya está dependiendo de otra persona.

¿Existía acaso, una regla que impidiese que el oráculo pudiese caer en el amor?


	2. Razones para sonreir

Judal se miro a si mismo con una mezcla entre la frustración y la disconformidad. Hace mucho tiempo -un par de años para ser más precisos- que él ya no usaba aquello. Era algo estorboso a la hora de pelear.

Terminar tropezando con las faldas del traje de sacerdote mientras daba un maravilloso discurso de destrucción era humillante.

Entonces, se preguntaba ¿Qué hacia una vez más usando eso?

Ah, claro, Hakuryuu era el culpable.

La vestimenta le cubria practicamente por completo. Los bordes de la falda le llegaban hasta la punta de los pies y las largas mangas cubrian sus brazos. Todo aquello de color rojo con adornos de hilo de oro le quedaba bien, de alguna forma, conseguía que sus ocelos carmesí brillasen y fueran un poco más cautivadores.

O quizás esa cautivación venía por un motivo distinto.

\- Te estoy diciendo que luces bien -Hakuryuu, a dos metros de distancia y sentado en el borde de la cama, le hablaba- me gustas más vestido de esa manera

Judal sonrio. Su candidato a rey lo elogiaba; era la primera vez que alguien lo hacia -si se excluía a Kougyoku y su sin fin de veces "Judal-chan, tu cabello es precioso".

Era normal que cierta emoción lo inundase por tal simple detalle.

Hakuryuu le hizo un ademan para que se acercase y el magi fue a sentarse en el suelo alfombrado con cojines regados. El traje de sacerdote seguía siendo incomodo.

Judal se relajo cuando los dedos del menor se hundieron en su largo cabello y empezaba a sujetarlo, separandolo e intentando trenzar tres delgados mechones. Una tarea difícil considerando el largo de todo el cabello, pero Hakuryuu no dio queja alguna por ello.

Siempre era más fácil peinarlo con magia, pero Judal no podía negarse a la oportunidad de peinarselo que el hijo de Hakutoku le había pedido.

Y bueno, también tenía que admitir que le gustaba que Hakuryuu le arreglase.

Judal giro el rostro y vio que Hakuryuu levantaba la vista también para observarle.

Se mordió el labio. Le gustaba el color de esa mirada.

El chico le gustaba.

Al siguiente segundo sus labios ya estaban junto sobre los de él, besandolo, mordisqueando y disfrutando de una sensación que desde días antes llevaba sintiendo y a la cual no conseguía darle el nombre apropiado.

Temblo del gusto y la satisfacción.

Se observaron unos segundos y el segundo beso fue algo mutuo mientras Judal se dejaba aprisionar contra un suelo alfombrado lleno de cojines y el cuerpo ajeno.

No necesitaban palabras; un pequeño beso y unos roces entre sus manos hablaban mejor por ellos de lo que se pudieran expresar. Se leían los pensamientos y las caricias sutilmente compartidas transmitieron siempre las emociones.

En verdad las palabras no llegaban a ser tan innecesarias como ahora cuando la comunicación fuese tan perfecta.

Movió las caderas, chocando la pelvis contra la de la persona que tenía encima por sobre la molesta vestimenta.

No importaba que el sol recien estuviese alumbrando y le diese un toque llamativo a la alcoba por las sombras que provocaba las cortinas rojizas.

Podían divertirse un poco antes de que los inutiles sirvientes llamasen a la puerta.

\- Hakuryuu~ -le canturreo con voz grave. El nombrado no se molesto en verle, de igual manera el magi sabía que le escuchaba- no quieres que otros vean solo lo que tu quieres ver.. -una sonrisa nueva fue apareciendo- Para eso es la vestimenta de sacerdote ¿O vas a decirme que me equivoco~?

La respuesta fue una mordida en el cuello. Una mordida bastante dolorosa.

Judal anotó mentalmente que los aflorados celos de su candidato a rey era una buena forma para divertirse en las mañanas.


	3. Días de llivia

Judal se acomodo los lentes al ponerselos luego de asegurarse que estuviesen limpios.

El día había empezado nublado, la lluvia caía con fuerza e inclusive un trueno se parecio escuchar repetidas veces. Eso no era bonito. Por eso debía admitir que había terminado por sorprenderse cuando a las nueve de la mañana recibió la llamada de Hakuryuu, preguntandole donde estaba. Judal una semana antes acordo una cita, la primera que tendrían luego de haber iniciado una relación desde hace ocho meses (meses en los que Kougyoku se convirtió en un dolor de cabeza, diciendo que nada entre ellos había cambiado y que deberían actuar como una pareja de enamorados).

"él superaba su lógica.."

Hakuryuu era demasiado serio, le gustaba las cosas sencillas, las canciones de los años ochenta y los grupos koreanos. Judal no podría aparecersele en traje de modelo de televisión y con regalo costoso en mano para darle una cita por los sitios más lujosos de la ciudad.

Lo intento. El menor le cerro la puerta en la cara.

"era de esperarse que fuese asi.."

Ahora, volviendo al día actual. El parque de diversiones estaba cerrado y las bancas de la plaza totalmente mojadas. El unico refugio era una pequeña pasteleria localizada entre unas calles que parecian mantenerla oculta.

Una pasteleria en la cual solo pidieron una taza de café.

\- ¿Hiciste bien en dejar a los niños solos? -Hakuryuu no le miraba, veía la calle y la lluvia aumentar en fuerza.

\- Se quedaron viendo una pelicula de terror -esta vez si le miró con algo que Judal interpreto como "¿En serio? ¿Te atreviste a dejar a dos niños de cinco años viendo una pelicula de terror en el televisor de pantalla gigante?"

"siempre se preocupaba..."

Suspiro. Salia hace una hora de casa y ahora retornaba acompañado de aquel con el que debía de haber estado paseando toda la mañana. Maldijo mentalmente. No era bueno para las citas, pero...

...pero...

"y la respuesta era clara..."

Hakuryuu aceptaba eso. Porque la relación no era fácil. Porque Judal tenía una familia y el chico ( quien era unos dos o tres años menor) queria a los niños y esos mocosos también le querian. Y es que parecía no haber importado que Judal algún tiempo coqueteaba a Kouen y luego a Koumei, Kouha se había unido como tercero en la lista (este último por su cuenta, pues decía que podría ser interesante probar). Kougyoku le regañaba constantemente para que se decidiese y dejase de jugar. Hakuryuu era del tipo que preferia pensar en que su actual pareja había intentado meterse con cada uno de sus primos.

Al menos la vieja bruja había acertado en presentarles.

"no es como si tuviese mucho que pensar.."

Los niños temblaban, convertidos en bolitas de masa blanca lastimera. Hakuryuu tenía razón, no podía dejarles viendo una pelicula de terror aunque fuese de mañana- Estan asustados

\- No me digas -sonrio- no lo note -un suspiro por parte del más joven- tendremos que pasar nuestra cita en casa ¿Qué te parece?

\- No tengo problema en ello -la tipica victima lanzaba un grito aterrador mientras el video continuaba en play. Los mocosos se encogieron, chillando.

Judal admitía que ver a sus hijos en el regazo de Hakuryuu era la clase de escena que jamás olvidaría.

"al final, todo se resumia en una acción demasiado simple..."

Se inclino hacía adelante, apoyando una mano sobre el espaldar del sofá y acercando su rostro demasiado al de su acompañante. Le gustaba su ojos. Le gustaba la textura de sus labios junto a los propios. Le gustaba el que la diestra se hubiese colocado sobre su nuca, presionando para encontrar un beso más intenso.

Le gustaba inclusive las molestas avecillas de ruck que roboloteaban en su estómago sin provocarle el vomito.

Pero por sobre todo, le gustaba cuando Hakuryuu le sostenía la mano y él podía entrelazar sus dedos...

"solo debía sujetar su mano..."

Y no importaba que los niños que antes moqueaban sobre el regazo de la pareja de su padre, sonriesen con una expresión de complices mientras veian a ese par de personas adultas besarse.

"Nunca se permitiria dejarlo ir"


	4. memento Mori

**Memento Mori**

**«Recuerda que morirás»**

Hakuryuu lo abrazo, desesperado, aferrandose a lo que quedaba del magi que lo escogio como candidato a rey.

La primera expresión de Judal fue de la sorpresa combinada con el desconcierto de las acciones de Hakuryuu. El magi fruncio el entrecejo, tratando inutilmente el recordar que es aquello que hubiese realizado para que su Emperador lo tuviese entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza. El viento del cálido día se transformó en la sensación de miles de agujas envenenadas atravezandole, haciendole un dolor que le provoco un quejido agonico. Escuchaba el revoloteo alterado del ruck oscuro a su alrededor, amenazando con cubrir su mundo con un manto oscuro sin estrellas.

Siguió intentando.

Siguió intentando y fue inútil. Un escalofrio. Insistentemente, Judal trató de recordar lo que minutos antes realizaba, y su memoria, cientos de veces, le devolvia una imagen en blanco y murmullos que a cada segundo iban desapareciendo.

Su alma se convirtió en el golpeteo furioso contra las paredes de su propia incomprensión. Y, por increible que sonase, el magi oscuro descubrió que su cuerpo mostraba una tranquilidad tal, que le era imposible de creer, como si aceptace un acontecimiento que hasta ese momento seguía desconociento.

Debería estar convertido en un cúmulo de sentimientos negativos, de esos mismos que se deslizaban cerca, negandose a tocar sus pies, esperando un momento justo para arrastrarle a su maldito destino.

Hakuryuu se apoyó en su hombro y el magi le miro, buscando el significado del gesto de dolor que este poseía. Consiguió observarle mover los labios, pronunciando palabras que en esos segundos deseo escuchar.

Silencio absoluto. Inclusive el ruck parecia haberse detenido.

El contexto que lo rodeaba se volvio desconocido y más rápido de lo imaginado los espacios en blanco  
en su memoria fueron amontonandose, destruyendo todo lo que en su pasado fue.

Desvió su atención de Hakuryuu que seguía abrazandole sin ganas de soltarle hacía al niño que más lejano de donde ellos se encontraban; le dedicaba un mirar azul lleno de arrepentimiento y Judal no lo comprendía el porque.

Para empezar, Judal no lo recordaba.

El sonido empezó a escucharse una vez más, el ruck le habló con susurros tetricos, invocandole, dando algunos a gritos sordos el lugar al cual pertenecía.

Realmente ¿Dónde pertenecía?

El magi abrazo a su candidato, entrecerrando los parpados, buscando en un simple abrazo el calor que se visualizaba lejano, perteneciente a sus primeros días de vida; mientras finalmente, con un entusiasmo atroz, las almas caidas en la aberración se arremolinaron, sujetandole de los pies para impedirle la escapatoria, escalando, trepando por su cuerpo y vestiduras.

Judal murmuró dos palabras demasiado cerca de Hakuryuu. Al menos, antes de caer en un sueño profundo, consiguiendo algo de la tan añorada tranquilidad fusionada con ese sentimiento que no lograba dar nombre pero que se convertía en un fuerte palpitar.

Y Aladdin lloró, sabiendo que inclusive cuando el otro magi se desmoronó, convirtiendose en luz oscura que se fragmento hasta desaparecer de este mundo; Judal nunca fue conciente de que ya había muerto, en el sendero equivocando, negandose la posibilidad de volver y perdiendose hasta el fin de todos los siglos.

Y que lo único que llegó a cumplir, fue volver a lado de Hakuryuu aunque fuera el más breve de los instantes.


	5. Nostalgia

Creo que es hora de dar agradecimiento a los reviews

Sul Kuznetsov**-san, como usted dice, este par se complementa y me gustaria volver a ver un review suyo una vez más. Fue la primera persona en comentar, se lo agradezco. Creame, no es la unica que piensa que Judal escogio principalmente a Hakuryuu sobre los otros por mera coincidencia, aqui hay algo más, quien sabe, amor de infancia 3 **

Joichiro Kanra,** ehm... te jamon también (?)-lol- gracias por leer y me es un placer que le haya gustado el drabble x3 **

CachorrodeGatolml,** asdasdasdasd! OTP? realmente?! oh por Hades, usted y yo tenemos tanto de que hablar! 3**

MajoSweetRiver, **si, ya se, asesine a Judal en el anterior drabble, pero no se entristezca, mi mente torcida esta pensando en otro conjunto de drabbles JuHaku AU con mpreg ¿cree que sea una buena idea?**

**Nota: antes que se empiece a leer, me gustaria decir que, el unico medio por el cual podia escribir -ya que no tengo lap ni compu- es decir, hablo de mi celular.. se quemo hace más de un mes, por lo que no sabria decirles cuanto demorare con exactitud a volver a actualizar /3**

* * *

Entonces , cuando creyó escuchar la voz de Judal en un leve murmullo, Hakuryuu empezó a pensar en la posibilidad de estar enloqueciendo.

Nero a su lado, lo veía con curiosidad (o al menos ello imaginaba, el antifaz no le permitía verla por completo)- ¿Mi Emperador? -la mujer ladeo la cabeza, inclinandose hacia un costado, haciendo un movimiento que podía considerarse infantil.

**´´- Eres mi candidato a Rey, mi Emperador, Hakuryuu´´ **-la imagen de Judal diciendo esas palabras y sonriendole como solo el sabia hacerlo, pareció convertirse a su izquierda en una realidad utópica.

Se quedo en silencio unos minutos hasta decidirse a mirarla y ella, comprendiendo el silencio, la falta de palabras, se retiro, tarareando una melodía de juegos para niños con una sonrisa en los labios; el candidato a rey que Judal había dejado y ella ahora seguía, necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Hakuryuu se sentó en el trono, calmado (o pareciendolo) , con la respiración regularizada; impávido inclusive cuando la cordura lo abandono, cuando el recuerdo del peso de Judal sobre su regazo se volvió real, cuando esa apócrifa imagen se volvió en algo que podía cuando la humedad de un beso compartido, de unos labios sobre los suyos y de las lenguas rozándose, se convirtió en una sensación que lo quemaba; Hakuryuu siguió tocando, rememorando la experiencia con fuerza.

Terminaría enloqueciendo, perdiendo la cordura por la necesidad adictiva que Judal había introducido en él.

Y se fue.

Por el corto lapso de tiempo en que la ilusión se desvaneció, el Emperador emprendió marcha hacia sus aposentos, prefiriendo ignorar los suaves murmullos que le amenazaban, la voz de Judar con la clara intención de volver..

...podía sentir la respiración del mayor sobre la piel del cuello.

Judal prometía, juraba, ¿La guerra? ¿Destruir el mundo si no los aceptaba? Debía preguntarse si mantener esa voluntad significaba lo mismo si su magi ya no se encontraba a su lado. No lo era, pero debía seguir, continuar y seguir adelante incluso si ello significaba pisotear a los que encontrase en su camino. Seguiría, permanecería fiel a lo que hubo motivado su alianza con Judal.

Volvía.

No podía deshacerse de él.

El regreso de Judal recostado sobre su cuerpo, en su cama, jugueteando con sus cabellos sueltos, le decía que debía olvidar el porque estaban en esa situación, dejar de pensar tanto, suponía.

\- Judal, no.. -un murmullo demasiado débil por su parte, un intento de rechazo sin deseo verdadero de volver a la realidad.

Pero Judal se le aferraba con fuerza, se mordia el labio inferior y usaba esa mirada que sabia lo desarmaba. Hakuryuu lo escudriñaba, recorría desde el prolijo cabello oscuro que se deslizaba por su espalda hasta los pes, en el abdomen marcado, en la piel palida, en la suavidad del cuerpo trabajado, en sus anchas y marcadas caderas; subía, grabando detalle a detalle en su memoria, permaneciendo para siempre en si la figura esbelta y deleitable del magi en su desnudez. A Hakuryuu le encantaba la forma en que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrosa, los parpados entrecerrados dejando ver la sombra purpura que resaltaba los peligrosos ocelos carmesí.

Y el momento en que la ilusión usaba con crueldad los recuerdos de una noche apasionada entre los dos, en la misma cama, ocultos bajo el cuidado de la noche sin estrellas y sin luna... lo satisfacía.

Aun si no fuese real lo sabia.

Aun si Judal nunca volvería.

Aun si anhelase más que cualquier cosa sentir sus dedos entrelazados con los del magi.

Y Judal gemía, casi chillando, lloriqueando de placer mientras lo embestía y se aferraba a sus caderas; se transformaba en la dicha misma, en algo llamativo que le parecía imposible dejar de ver. La cordura era como una delgada capa de ceniza que al momento de desaparecer, dejaba paso a la locura que quemaba hasta doler.

El recuerdo, los recuerdos que siguieron golpeándolo esa noche...

...No es real...

El despertar solo, al día siguiente en su cama, se lo confirma.

Nero le sonríe mostrando su dentadura, con una emoción palpable emanando de ella y Hakuryuu no puede evitar incomodarse. Esta seguro que Judal habría mostrado la misma emoción que ella, la guerra contra el ejercito de Ren Kouen iniciara en unos minutos.

Y mientras los soldados gritan mientras Ren Hakuryuu da las ordenes, los comandantes se preparan para cumplir su deber, y en medio de todo el ruido, la piel de Nero adquiere una tonalidad demasiado alba, ahogando un jadeo de sobresalto.

Hakuryuu la mira por un solo segundo.

Ella decide mantener silencio, lo siente desde lejos, extremadamente lejos, pero Judal esta vivo, el ruck se lo dice. Vivo y con ganas de regresar.

Lo siente cuando ve su sombra difuminada en el reflejo de un cristal.


	6. No es Coincidencia

MajoSweetRiver, gracias por el review y si, todo a su tiempo uwu, eso que te comente saldra a la luz algun dia xD , vivo en una constante pelea sobre eso, pero al fin ya tengo una idea de que nombre le pondria al hijo de ese par en mi nuevo proyecto ewe JuHaku me llena feels plz 3

Magi no me pertenece, es de Shinobu Ohtaka-sama, solo la historia es de mia pues viene de mi laberintica mente (¿?)

* * *

**No existe la casualidad, y lo que se nos presenta como azar surge de las fuentes más profundas.**

**Friedrich Schiller**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: No es Coincidencia**

Es invierno y el frio que envuelve al viento del atardecer intenta colarse entre sus ropas, no se queja realmente de ello. El viento de esa temporada sobre sus mejillas es algo que siempre fue de su agrado y aun si presiente que por este clima pescara un resfriado, no parece importarle, no cambiara de opinión por ese detalle insignificante.

Los carros pasan y tararea la melodía de Disturbed – Stricken una vez termina Jupiter – Nostalgie. La canción es buena y le entretiene los tortuosos minutos que tardara hasta conseguir llegar a casa. Es tarde y seguramente su madre le regañara, pero recuerda que ella no estará en casa asi que puede llegar a la hora que se le de la gana.

Esta bien, todo bien, el tipo con chamarra naranja y con pinta de ladronzuelo no es ningún problema.

La chica a la que el sujeto le roba el celular seguro no piensa lo mismo.

El dia permanece aburrida, la rutina y el camino a casa siempre es el mismo y su divino repertorio musical sigue entreteniéndole.

Y si esta tan entretenido no puede explicar porque es que se detiene en la vereda y gira medio cuerpo para ver al chico que va vestido completamente de negro. El desconocido sigue su camino pero en la dirección contraria, por lo que a pasado hace unos segundos a su costado. Es fácil pensar que se ha volteado por que las zapatillas que él lleva son de su gusto al igual que los pantalones, si, es más fácil creer que es esa la razón.

¿Y cómo se explica así mismo que es solo coincidencia que ese sujeto, al igual que él, también se hubiese detenido y que ahora esta observándolo?

Nobody´s Home – One OK Rock no es bueno para darle ideas.

¿Le conoce?

No lo recuerda y el extraño momento no dura más de lo que debe, se vuelve a dar media vuelta casi al mismo tiempo que el desconocido y sigue su camino. Es lo más inusual que le ha sucedido en mucho tiempo. Pero es solo un minuto de toda su existencia que fue robado, lo olvida. Lo olvida y lo recuerda cuando Kougyoku lo arrastra hasta su casa con excusas que la verdad, no le brinda una verdadera atención.

Tiene que ser coincidencia aunque su alma se agite y su corazón le diga lo contrario.

¿En verdad no le conoce?

\- Ren Hakuryuu –le dice, sostiene la mano que se le es ofrecida y se le queda mirando con demasiado atención. Que Hakuryuu le corresponda la mirada con la misma intensidad tiene que significar algo.

Significar.. algo.. Y la sensación de que ya se han conocido se vuelve a hacer presente y el pensamiento de que las vidas pasadas existen lo abruma.

\- He decidido vivir por mi cuenta, estoy en un departamento en uno de los edificios centrales -¿A dónde quiere llegar con eso?- Me vendría bien alguien con quien compartir el lugar, ya sabes, para pagar el alquiler

\- ¿Estas de broma? –Judar suelta una risilla, esta estúpidamente nervioso con la propuesta

Hakuryuu mira la taza de café como si con ello descubriese una de las verdades del universo y el mayor de los dos frunce el entrecejo. Vale, no es broma, ya lo entiende.

\- ¿Por qué yo? Pareces llevarte bien con el grupo del chibi, especialmente con la rubia con cuerno de unicornio –debe descubrir porque la cercanía que el de mirar azul tiene con Ali Baba le fastidia tanto.

\- No lo entenderías si te lo explicase

Tampoco lo va a entender si no se lo explica, demonios.

Pero los ojos azules se revuelven y siente picoteas en el estomago, de esos que le hacen pensar que va a vomitar en cualquier instante. No entiende y sabe que no puede negarse. Maldito chiquillo.

\- ¿Crees en las vidas pasadas, Hakuryuu? –tan solo necesitaban dos meses para tener que compartir el departamento, tres meses más para compartir cama y tres años para plantearse la idea de que, la única forma de deshacerse de la molesta insistencia de Kouen para que expliquen cosas que no desean explicar, es casarse. El matrimonio no es eso que ocupa tiempo en sus cabezas, pero no es mala idea.

Hakuryuu arquea una ceja y sonríe, entretenido mientras lo abraza, apegándolo más a su cuerpo. La respiración de ese chico sobre su cuello lo estremece. Que Hakuryuu afiance aun más el agarre solo puede significar una cosa, no es justo, apenas esta recuperándose de la segunda ronda.

\- Judar, ¿Qué opinarías si te dijese que pensé en ello la primera vez que te vi? –suena raro, aceptable, pero muy raro

\- Claro, una vida en la que existian las guerras, la magia, tú eras un príncipe y yo uno de los más poderosos magos del universo –lo dice en tono de broma, recordando las palabras de su primo, Aladdin, de ese niño preguntándole y diciéndole que seguramente Hakuryuu era su candidato a rey.

\- Un mago que me había escogido como su candidato a rey –la risa de Hakuryuu produce eco en las paredes de la habitación y Judar se voltea, encarándolo ¿Por qué presiente que su pareja no ha hablado con el chibi?

\- Seria extraño, príncipito idiota –y Hakuryuu le muerde, sorprendiéndolo, se vuelve a estremecer- Oye, dame unos minutos más de tiempo… -susurra, jadea cuando las manos están volviendo a acariciarlo.

\- Te lo daré cuando me digas eso que me ocultas –lo acorrala, la advertencia le hace dudar ¿Lo que ocultaba?

Y la respuesta se la da el menor con sus acciones, con la diestra que se pasea por su pecho hasta detenerse en su abdomen, acariciándolo. Judar sabe a que se refiere y suspira con exasperación. Le ha descubierto y no lleva ni una semana ocultándolo.

\- Sera mejor que pienses en un nombre, yo no soy bueno para estas cosas -Hakuryuu sonrie y asiente, no parece molesto, a su parecer, pareciera que estaba esperando que este día llegase. Bueno, Kouen tiene la excusa perfecta para obligarlos a casarse, solo espera librarse de una ceremonia ostentosa.

Ah, y también espera que el mocoso que crece en sus entrañas tenga el mismo color de ojos que Hakuryuu, le gustan demasiado.

No esta mal aumentar que Judar a soñado con ese mundo, con esa vida que ha mencionado, y lo cree, encontrarse solo es cosa del destino y de una promesa realizada hace siglos.


	7. Segundos de comprension

La idea había pasado leve, casi inconcebible pero persistente. Hakuryuu se pregunto porque no se lo imagino antes, no era algo con un fundamento los suficientemente fuerte, pero, pero.. dioses, ese pero…

Judar era difícil de tratar.

Discusiones, una tras otra, constantes y casi siempre cuando hablaban; y quizá el problema fuese el de que hablaban. Corrección, de lo que Hakuryuu parecía hablar inconscientemente sin llegar a proponérselo.

Había mencionado a Aladdin y también a Ali Baba y a Morgiana.

Y los ocelos carmesí del magi habían parecido brillar en una muestra de desaprobación, de rabia mal contenida y una frustración que Hakuryuu pocas veces solia verle, al menos, en esa magnitud.

Los reclamos de Judar no se hicieron esperar, algunos breves, otros silenciosos, sometiéndolo a un juicio que desconocía por completo, ignorante a los pensamientos del mayor.

Solo fueron palabras; no es que Judar ignorase de su enamoramiento por Morgiana desde antes, sin embargo, esta vez, algo había cambiado, lo entendió cuando este le acusó de tener un enamoramiento con el blondo que alguna vez fue su amigo.

Su guerra interna lo había dejado callado, en silencio, sin saber que responder.

Al parecer ese silencio termino provocando también una guerra en el propio Judar, algo que, para bien o mal, culminaba en el magi ignorándolo por dos semanas.

Hakuryuu estaba seguro que lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo, no era lo común entre dos personas que formaron una alianza para ir, en simples palabras, contra el mundo.

Y apareció tras la conversación con aquella mujer que Judar trajo en un día indeterminado.

Oh, es que al Sumo Sacerdote, no le gusta compartir –fuese la sonrisa o el tono de voz de aquella chica a la que le desconocía el rostro, lo que le hizo pensar- Es muy posesivo ¿No lo sabía, Emperador?

La idea, la idea. La idea y el pensamiento desde cuándo es que ella parecía saber de los encuentro que Judar y él tenían en la oscuridad de la habitación.

¿Celoso? ¿Judar? ¿Se podía combinar al magi con esa palabra?

Maldijo cuando unió ese factor a todos los cabos sueltos de la actitud del engreído Judar, atando más de lo que hubiese querido desear. Maldijo cuando demasiadas cosas empezaron a cobrar sentido.

Ahora, la pregunta principal era el porqué. El motivo, la causa ¿Por qué Judar en el pleno uso de sus facultades se pondría celoso?

Piensa, se dijo.

La respuesta llego a él durante la cena, cuando aquella mujer había puesto su pie para que tropiece, y él no la había visto a tiempo, porque al segundo siguiente, también arrastro a Judar al piso.

Quizás, existían muchas mas cosas que empezaron a cobrar sentido; incluidas entre ellas, la insistencia de todos esos años por parte del magi para llevarlo a conquistar una celda y adquirir el poder de un djinn.

Su candidato a rey.

Comprendía un poco más de ello.

El ligero temblor en las manos de Judar y su expresión de sorpresa era eso que, sin saberlo, hace ya un lejano tiempo deseaba observar. También le gustaba ese ligero rubor que se extendía en sus pálidas mejillas.

Quizás solo tenía que ser más observador.

La mujer se asomó desde atrás, con una sonrisa que Judar desde su posición estaba empezando a odiar ¡Maldita fuera!

Él no lo había planeado, era cosa de ella, pero habían conseguido desequilibrar al magi.

Por eso el segundo paso fue dado en la noche, era la rutina, la incertidumbre de lo que podía ocurrir si continuaba lo que había provocado a Hakuryuu el seguir adelante en los pasos que se hubo propuesto. Por eso no debió de sorprenderle que durante la noche, cuando acorralo a Judar en su habitación, lo hubiese pillado totalmente, dejado sin la escapatoria que siempre tenia guardada como un as bajo los brazaletes.

También pensó en que cada discusión se podía interpretar como un medio de escape, algo lo suficientemente bueno como para que el magi pudiese marcharse y que Hakuryuu no tuviese la voluntad de seguirle.

Por eso, cuando consiguió tenerlo debajo suyo, se vio en la necesidad de recordar cuál fue el último día en que sus labios rozaron los del magi con suavidad, no con la desesperación de tenerlo debajo suyo en segundos.

Aun si el ritmo de Judar no fuese el lento, Hakuryuu pensó en que podrían cambiar eso un par de veces para variar.

Serbia para observarlo con más atención y concentrarse (en medio de las maldiciones que el mayor profería hacia su persona) y besarlo, robarle un quejido y hacerlo relajarse, dejándolo en un estado que Hakuryuu muy pocas veces conseguía poder verlo.

¿Qué buscaba Judar en él?

Podía descubrirlo a su tiempo, el magi era en la mayoría de tiempo alguien de por si demasiado incomprensible.

Los dedos tocaban la piel, recorriendo, reconociendo y grabando detalle, Judar no se quedaba atrás, como si comprendiese que lo que ocurría allí era algo nuevo para ambos, uno de esos terrenos que siempre habían tenido al alcance de las manos pero que no se permitían explorar por el escalofrió y la corriente eléctrica que los azotaba al intentarlo.

Y allí estaban, arriesgándose, midiendo hasta donde todo eso podía llegar a alcanzar.

El magi jadeo sobre el cuello de su candidato, lamiendo con la punta de la lengua la marca de la cicatriz que siempre se mantenía oculta bajo los ropajes reales.

Era un juego que Hakuryuu había empezado y en el que se había perdido al igual que su acompañante. Segundos como esos, que se volvían tortuosos, los convertían en dos animales que ansiosos aguardaban por cada nuevo movimiento.

Y por eso cuando las caricias continuaban, cuando parar se volvía tan imposible, al grado de ser comparado con la necesidad del ser humano por el oxígeno…

Sabían que estaban perdidos.

Y allí estaba, lo tenía debajo de él, con los parpados entrecerrados, con los ocelos carmesí resplandeciendo como nunca antes le vio, el cabello se esparcía en el lecho desordenado, a Judar le temblaban los labios.. Expectante.

Las piernas se encontraban abiertas, sumisas. Empujo y el rostro del magi adquirió un gesto de dolor y placer, suspirando, temblando por segundos extensos.

Y no existía vuelta atrás, ya no; lo que hubiese empezando desde ese instante, jamás conocería la marcha atrás.

Embistió, el otro gimió y se le aferro con fuerza.

Simplemente, poseyó y marco.


	8. En la memoria

Hola, antes que nada, no se si me recuerdan, en amor yaoi soy Hakuryuu Kyuuya Ren, y hay algo que debo decirles.. me veo en la obligacion de dejar un aviso antes de irme sin consideracion alguna por las personas que han leido mis escritos y luego comentaron.

Creo que es algo contra lo que he tratado de luchar, pero se me es dificil, yo.. en otras palabras, ya no poseo la inspiracion para escribir. Retirare todo lo que he publicado en amor yaoi y fanfiction, si, exactamente eso.

Gracias por el tiempo dedicado, me retiro del fandom por un muy largo tiempo, si la inspiracion vuelve, resubire lo que he borrado con algunas ediciones.

Ey, en verdad les quiero y perdonen por siempre hacerles esperar tanto, tambien perdonen por esto.

Bueno, sin mas otro anuncio que hacer. Espero este drabble nuevo les guste, no es uno de los mejores... pero aparecio de la nada en mi mente.

* * *

\- Judal -Hakuryū le llama y el magi voltea a verle, comprende el significado de esa copa levantada y lo que le queda es corresponder a esa acción, por lo que deja la comodidad de su asiento para dar un discurso.

El emperador evita el temblor en sus manos y muestra una falsa sonrisa de satisfacción. Kou a crecido, a cambiado al igual que las personas en esos doce años. Judal también dejó de ser el mismo.

Eran tantos años que no le veía.

Los ocelos azules recorrieron disimuladamente la figura del magi, descubriendo que el tiempo en verdad no le dejó demasiada huella. Judal sabía mantenerse, la comprobación de ello era lo esbelto que seguía su figura. Se perdió en la curvatura de su espalda, en las caderas anchas que no podían ocultarse bajo ropajes holgados, en la piel pálida y en los labios.

La imaginación voló y deseo estar, una vez más, sujetando aquel cuerpo que tantas sensaciones le peovocaba. Deseó una vez más, estar besando aquellos suaves labios.

No importaba lo que pensase, nada volvería a ser lo mismo y el destino que vislumbró hace tantos años se le escurrió de entre los dedos como la arena que regresaba al gran desierto. El destino se le escapaba y escondía para nunca más lograr ser visto. Resistió el llanto desesperado de su alma y lo guardó en un cofre lleno de lamentos e ilusiones perdidas. Esa rutina llevaba haciéndose por largo tiempo.

Nada de eso sucedería si no se hubiese resignado tan pronto.

Se suponía que Judal había muerto, que nunca volvería y que debía aceptar esa realidad para continuar hacia delante. No se le tenía permitido estancarse y sumirse en la tristeza de saberse habitante del mundo de la soledad. El Imperio Kou necesitaba ser dirigido, le correspondía esa mision, lo decidió. No le quedaba otra cosa por hacer. Quedaba sólo continuar y conservar el recuerdo de Judal en su memoria, decirse que todo sucedía por una razón en específico y que ambos habían estado preparados para dar su vida si fuera requerido para cumplir con su propia voluntad. Judal lo habría querido así, él lo que quería como un rey, sentado en un trono y gobernando.

¿Qué más se esperaba de él?

Continuar. La palabra albergaba un gran propósito, un futuro en el cual no estaría completo y la ausencia ocasionada por la perdida le dejaría un vacío que lo llevaría a convertirse en un cuerpo sin vida en las noches al tocar su cama.

Continuó con su deber como emperador y buscó la forma de callar a la soledad.

Judal estaba muerto y esperarlo era en vano. Judal estaba muerto y sólo quedaba mantenerlo en su recuerdos.

Pero los muertos no regresan a la vida después de dos años para decirte que no debes de olvidarlos tan fácilmente.

El corazón le latio deprisa y se abrazo con locura a la calidez de un ser vivo. No importaba que tan mal lucieran los ropajes del magi o el desastre en que parecía estar hecho su largo cabello. Hakuryū le abrazo y no lo soltó, lo arrastró con torpeza hasta sus aposentos, y se quedaron encerrados entre esas cuatro paredes por una semana entera.

Lo amo los primeros seis días, compensando todo el amor que no pudieron entregarse esos dos años.

Judal había reído y sollozado, envuelto entre las sabanas y el placer. Hakuryū no podría olvidar esos días; porque al séptimo su propia realidad lo saludo en la mañana y el magi intento golpearlo, alejarlo cuando se enteró de aquello que el emperador se hubo olvidado decirle por la dicha de saberlo vivo.

No importó el dolor, el séptimo día volvieron a hacer lo mismo que los anteriores. No importó que la mañana de ese mismo día Hakuryū recordase que en otra parte del palacio, su emperatriz y ese niño que se gestaba lo estuviesen esperando. Al magi tampoco le importó robarle por un día más a una mujer el hombre que le pertenecía.

Judal nunca había aceptado ser el plato de segunda mesa.

Y el maldito se volvió a ir sin despedirse, Hakuryū entendió que no lo vería en mucho tiempo, dieciseis años en específico.

Lo extraño cada dia, al igual que los dos años en que lo pensó muerto; pero esta vez el recuerdo se volvió doloroso... Si tan sólo..

\- Te lo estas comiendo con la mirada, padre

\- Hakuyū, es tu fiesta de cumpleaños, debes de disfrutarla

\- Lo hago, a mi manera, tú me entiendes -el niño observó por un segundo a las bailarinas, a continuación su copa de vino y luego el rostro de su progenitor- Madre se le parece un poco, debió de ser difícil que lo olvidarás

\- Tuve estima con tu madre, fue una buena amiga y le di todo lo que pude darle -agregó, hablar de su difunta emperatriz mientras no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Judal no era bueno

\- Pero el amor no estaba incluido en lo que le dabas -los ocelos del primogénito del tercer emperador de Kou se paseaban por todos los rincones de la fiesta. Hakuyū fruncio el entrecejo- No puedo reclamartelo, pero ya sabes lo que pienso..

\- No es el momento -ese niño, había heredado la astucia de su hermano ¿Por qué le dio el mismo nombre?

\- Es el momento, él también te mira; parecen un par de adolescentes que no saben como dar el primer paso

\- Hakuyū...

\- Yo te cubro, padre mío, ve y secuestra al amor de tu vida de esta fiesta y vayan a pasarlo bien en tu alcoba~

No, su hijo no dejaría de insistir hasta verle alsar el trasero de la majestuosidad real de su trono.

\- Ah, por cierto -¿Qué planeaba decirle su hijo ahora?- Puede que por casualidad.. ¿Tenga un hermano?

\- No, no lo hay -imposible, ese cuestionamiento carecía de sentido

\- Judal-chan -Hakuryū sufrió de un tic nervioso ultra severo- ehm, nuestro anterior oráculo llegó a palacio con un niño, alguien casi de mi edad

\- Un niño..? -No, Judal no podía haber.. El sólo imaginárselo con otro u otra le revolvía las entrañas

\- Se llama Schazenán, es lindo, muy lindo -la sonrisa de gato cheshire en Hakuyū le daba un aspecto espeluznante- tiene mis ojos

El emperador ladeó la cabeza y trató de entender. Hakuyū había heredado sus ojos, que otro niño los tuviese era casi imposible. Era absurdo, y lo más inverosímil que se le ocurrió fue que Judal también le había dado un hijo pero que se atrevió a ocultárselo.

Sip, imposible.

Hakuyū soltó una risotada al ver que su padre bajaba con rapidez los escalones que llevaban al trono y cogía al magi del brazo para llevárselo y desaparecer.

\- Eso fue cruel

\- No Schazenán, alguien debía darle a uno de esos dos un empujoncito

El otro muchacho se cruzó de brazos y bufo, sonriendo de lado. Su recién descubierto hermano mayor tenía un gran parecido con el emperador, el misterio era ese carácter que no veía de quien lo heredó- Yo también tengo cierto parecido con el emperador

\- Heredamos su color de ojos, aunque a ti se te añade su carácter -Hakuyū recorrió al menor y casi se atragantó con su propia saliva- pero la sensualidad la sacaste del magi

Schazenán dándose la media vuelta y alejándose fue la respuesta a sus palabras. Quitar la vista de aquel trasero no era una opción. Que fuese su medio hermano no le importaba, no era extraño ver a miembros de la familia tener una relación entre ellos.

Hakuyū se desparramó en su asiento y las doncellas le rodearon, preocupadas por verlo tan agotado.

No culpaba a su padre por caer ante los encantos naturales de Judal; Schazenán era... Sonrio como idiota, había caído ante los encantos de su medio hermano.


End file.
